


Как побороть свою любовь?

by Lin_Lin12



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, смерть второстепенных персонажей, ханахаки, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_Lin12/pseuds/Lin_Lin12
Summary: Ёнджун долгое время пытается бороться со своей болезнью, с цветами, растущими в его организме, но выходит из рук вон плохо— бутоны уже пробиваются через некоторые участки кожи, а Субин просто не знает, что его хён болен любовью...к нему.
Relationships: non-reciprocal love - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Ханахаки

**Author's Note:**

> первый «блин», как говорится, комом. эта работа есть на фикбуке, автор: Lin-Lin (я), фанфик так и называется.

Ханахаки— ужасное заболевание, которое может напасть абсолютно на каждого. В любом человеке есть некое семечко, которое начинает прорастать у его обладателям в период самой первой влюбленности. Тот, чьи чувства не гаснут, а о взаимности в любви и речи быть не может, подвергается самым ужасным пыткам как морально, так и физически: боль от неразделенной любви и боль от того, что внутри прорастает растение— вот так продолжается до тех пор, пока объект воздыхания не примет чувства, пока не ответит на них тем же. И чаще всего люди завершают все ужасным, но самым, на их взгляд, лёгким способом— самоубийством. Но и на этом ещё не все. Люди знают, что есть для них предназначенные—те, с кем всю жизнь можно провести в самых тёплых отношениях. Жертвы Ханахаки пытаются думать об этих самых предназначенных, пытаются жить ради них, пытаются сберечь их семьи, если таковые имеются, их судьбу, будущее и их самих. Но выдержка такая есть у немногих. Просто представьте: каждый день вы испытываете невыносимую боль в легких, откашливаетесь кровавыми листьями или лепестками, но поделать-то с этим ничего не можете. И это только о физической боли. 

Расследования и эксперименты ведутся на протяжении уже многих лет, но почти безрезультатно: кое-как можно уменьшить боли на некоторое время при помощи таблеток, но растения в организме приспосабливаются к препаратам так быстро, что для них потом эти таблетки становятся прикормкой. По всему миру насчитываются миллионы таких исследовательских центров и всевозможных лабораторий, но хоть чего-то добились только единицы. А экспериментов было много: ученые-хирурги пытались вырезать цветы из добровольцев, старались найти то самое семя, с которого и начинались муки людей, ничего не помогает. Растения все увеличиваются в размерах. Придумали вид лечебного препарата, приняв который можно было перестать что-то чувствовать в эмоциональном плане, но лекарство это было очень дорогим, настолько, что позволить его себе не могли даже некоторые депутаты и чиновники. Разработчиком этой таблетки был молодой учёный-лаборант— Ким Сокджин. Он днями и ночами трудится над всевозможными антидотами, антибиотиками, обезболивающими и таблетками, лишь бы людям помочь, да и себе подсобить, если понадобится. Он сам на этом заболевании не зацикливается, думает, что сможет обойтись без всяких там предназначенных и без любви в целом. Ему бы просто пожить для себя, не думая о всяких недугах, но работа не позволяет. Просто нет времени на переживания о семени и цветах внутри. Работает он, естественно, не один— есть рядом помощник— Пак Чимин, с виду маленький и наивный, а на самом деле — один из самых умных и смышлёных в лаборатории. Он Сокджину помогает тем, чем может: достаёт разные ингредиенты для лекарств, по разным химическим формулам пытается создать из веществ что-то такое, чтобы разом все исцелить и растения навсегда из организма убрать, да и кофе притащить в любое время дня и ночи может, в общем, старшего коллегу не оставляет одного. Чимин работает тут из-за того, что боится Ханахаки. Была у него «возможность» на выращивание цветов внутри себя, только вот быстро в себя пришёл, убедил мозг и разум в том, что никакая Минджэ—девушка, которую любил юноша— ему не нужна. Старался из головы выкинуть ее «святой» образ, и вышло у него благополучно. Живет себе припеваючи, да боится любить кого-то снова, поэтому то дома сидит, то в исследовательской лаборатории. 

Сегодня проходит у них один эксперимент на живом человеке, да не в первый раз: был у них доброволец—Ким Намджун— статный парень, молодой, умный, да только болел он этой, черт бы ее побрал, заразой. Организм его был слаб всегда, он сам так говорил: то простынет из-за легкого ветра, то из-за стаканчика слишком холодного мороженого, но были ещё проблемы с сердцем, так на него ещё и Ханахаки свалилась. Любил девчонку одну, одноклассницу, а дальше и одногруппницу, да она его отвергала постоянно, мол: «Найдёшь кого получше, я тебе не пара, не нравишься ты мне», а Намджун расстраивался сильно, любил ее до изнеможения. В лабораторию пришёл от безысходности. «Делайте со мной что хотите, я добровольцем намерен быть, помочь вам нужно»— так он говорил. И ведь получалось что-то, даже к успеху пробрались быстро, но кто бы мог подумать, что умрет этот юноша после предназначенной своей. Лично он ее не знал, но было ясно точно, что причина смерти— смерть предназначенного. Тогда-то и остановились расследования, Сокджин проникся к парню тёплыми чувствами, сдружились они хорошо, но выдержать он не смог— на Чимина оставил часть работы. Но вернулся быстро, восстановиться смог. И вот сегодня первая операция после Намджуна, самая первая сокджинова операция после потери.  
—Боишься? — тихо спросил Чимин, подавая Джину перчатки.— Я рядом, не волнуйся.  
Сокджин кивнул. На руки натянул одноразовые перчатки, поданные ассистентом, маску на лицо аккуратно натянул, выдохнул и произнёс: —Мы должны пытаться. Мы должны справится и сделать это.


	2. Цветы внутри.

По комнате разнеслось тихое хрипение. Ёнджун откашливается кровью и лепестками. Снова. Боль от безответной любви ужасна: в горле саднит, все разодрано там, внутри, а цветы уже так и норовят вылезти из-под кожи, будто хотят разорвать ее в клочья, оставляя красные следы от крови на ковре. Юноша все пытается скрыть недуг, отсиживается дома, пьёт таблетки, хотя понимает, что они не помогут. Он снова и снова выплевывает сгустки крови, пытается дышать нормально, да не выходит. Кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и в легких места не останется совсем. Ёнджун ходит в университет, учится там хорошо, получает стипендию, но на неё лекарствами не запасешься. Он устроился на подработки в кафе, выгуливает каких-то собак, старается деньги всеми силами получить, но не может. Он совсем один. Мама и папа умерли давно, они не были предназначенными друг другу, но пытались держаться вместе. Не смогли. Ёнджун старается выжить в этом большом городе. Что ему остаётся? Он плачет ночами, задыхается в крови, но выжить пытается, знает ведь, что его предназначенный тоже умрет. Не хочет парень этого допустить, просто не сможет. Ёнджун все верит в то, что лекарство найдёт, и предназначенного— тоже. Но сейчас он страдает из-за любви к своему донсену— Субину, пока тот ничего не подозревает, ходит себе на радостях, вечно за Ёнджун-хеном таскается, в гости к нему напрашивается, постоянно рядом околачивается, не думает о последствиях совсем. Он, кажется, Ханахаки совсем не боится, будто живет без семени внутри. 

Ёнджун сидит дома уже неделю, не выходит никуда абсолютно, просто не может— тело его совсем ослабло, юноша пытается как-то встать, еле до ванной доходит, кровь смывает с подбородка и шеи, пьёт эту проточную воду огромными глотками, а горло все режет, будто расцарапано оно когтями какого-то зверя. Парень чувствует, что с каждым днём ему все хуже: в его глотке прорастает маленькая веточка, стебель может быть, он точно не знает, гадать сил нет, но он чувствует. Он понимает, что скоро пространства не останется, дышать не сможет совсем, поэтому постоянно это же дыхание задерживает, экономит кислород внутри себя. Ему очень больно. Он никогда не мог подумать, что его настигнет Ханахаки, не боялся вообще, а стоило бы. Ёнджун предполагал, что эта проблема если и возникнет, то ближе к тридцати годам, не раньше. Но что он мог ожидать от жизни? Ему просто-напросто хочется быть здоровым, как раньше, но почему это все происходит? Разве он виноват в том, что влюбился? Он мог это как-то контролировать? Конечно, мог. Но не хотел, потому что не думал, что просто дружба перейдёт в страдания. Ёнджун правда не хотел этого. Он не считает свои чувства к Субину ошибкой, нет, он в полной мере понимает, что в его донсена не влюбиться просто невозможно: мальчишка весь такой из себя добрый, милый, невинный и наивный, ему просто нужна была защита и поддержка от кого-то постарше. Спасение он нашёл в своём хёне, только вот сам этот хён не особо в восторге. 

А Ёнджун их отношения раньше часто представлял, думал, какими бы они были нежными и романтичными, будто первые. Но отношения-то у парня уже были, и были такие, какими он их всегда себе и представлял: любовь, взаимопонимание и поддержка, что может быть не так? Сольги— его бывшая девушка, скончалась почти шесть лет назад, авария тогда была правда жуткая, машину, в которой она ехала с отцом, буквально расплющило в лепешку, придавив фурой. Юноша просто убивался от осознания того, что любимого человека больше нет. Отходил он долго, даже сейчас крохотный осадок остался, но положительных воспоминаний куда больше: Ёнджун все ещё помнит, как вместе с ней на первом свидании поедал куриные крылышки, пачкаясь в соусе и жире, но было весело; он помнит тот момент, когда в первый раз взял ее за руку, сплетая тонкие пальцы между собой, и так это было романтично и до дрожи прекрасно, что Сольги, заметив состояние своего парня, смеялась над ним так сильно, что прохожие оборачивались посмотреть; он помнит их первый поцелуй, такой сладкий и невесомый, детский, но по-своему изумительный, они оба тогда сильно краснели, но глаз друг от друга не отводили, любовались человеком напротив и запоминали каждую черту лица. И Ёнджун вспоминает ее часто, улыбается своим мыслям сквозь приступы кашля, которые утихают на некоторое время, пока парень не думает о Субине. Но к возлюбленному мысли возвращаются быстро, юноша вспоминает его лёгкую улыбку на тонких губах, чуть пухлые щеки с его этими ямочками, которые с ума сводят только одним видом своим. И тогда приступы невыносимо часто одолевают его, но он пытается держать лепестки в себе.

Раньше Ёнджун часто думал о том, как влюбился в Субина, почему это произошло и что вообще нужно делать в его случае? Но сейчас он старается как можно реже заполнять голову мыслями о любимом донсене, размышляет о чём-то совершенно другом, но жжение в горле все ещё остаётся на месте, а лепестки пытаются выползти наружу. Все это продолжается уже два года, но этот срок мал для того, чтобы достичь такой стадии болезни. «Чем сильнее человек любит, тем больше разрастаются цветы» — так говорят врачи обычно, и это, возможно, правда, ведь Ёнджун Субина любит всем сердцем, кажется, и с каждым днём этой любви хоть на чуть-чуть больше становится. Ёнджун понимает это, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Эту чертову неделю он даже не ел нормально, только воду пил, да суп иногда (бульон приносил лучший друг— Тэхен), но только жидкостями не насытишься. Этот самый Тэхен знал о заболевании Ёнджуна, пытался как-то помочь, какие-то лекарства таскал постоянно, но все, на что он способен, как выяснилось, — носить другу еду, ведь он с голоду умереть не должен. Только не из-за недостатка пищи. Парень долго может сидеть рядом с больным другом, даже иногда чуть ли не плачет ему в плечо о том, что друг-то этот скоро умрет, но пытается держаться, заменяя свои скорбные слова на «Ты должен перестать общение с этим мальчишкой, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет», и Ёнджун понимал, но не хотел расставаться с донсеном.

Вся его кровать в лепестках и крови, но он пытается как можно чаще проводить хоть какую-то уборку на случай, если Субин решит заглянуть в гости. На Ёнджуне всегда шарф, даже в тёплое время года, ему в нем жарко, но так он может скрывать кровавый кашель, ссылаясь на простуду. Многие удивляются, мол: «Как можно летом заболеть, что нужно было такого сделать?», но парень вечно отмахивается, говорит, что просто от маленького сквозняка у него и не такое может начаться. И люди верят. А кто-то подозревает, что у Ёнджуна Ханахаки, ведь сами ходят в таких же шарфах, пытаются закрыть лицо и те участки кожи, через которые уже растение пробивается. Сочувствующие взгляды кидают на юношу, а Субин рядом будто не замечает этого, говорит только: «Хён, ты снова заболел? Одевайся потеплее, здоровье—вещь важная», а Ёнджун хмыкает незаметно, грустнеет на глазах, но ничего не говорит, воздух ведь экономит. Он думает, что Субин просто пытается не накручивать себя, что он специально ничего не замечает, чтобы к хёну с расспросами не лезть, а ведь отчасти так и есть— Субин уже давно подозревает что-то неладное, но молчит, старается не задумываться на эту тему. Он как-то раз заметил на рубашке своего хёна маленький лепесток, спросив прямо в лицо: «Ты занялся садоводством? А что за цветок?», добавив потом: «Он красивый, тут красные разводы, так интересно». Именно тогда Субин понял, что с Ёнджуном что-то не так, ведь цветами старший никогда не увлекался, у него на уме спорт и искусство, а не ботаника. Ещё он думал тогда, что, может, какой-то его знакомый болеет Ханахаки, а хён просто помогает, ухаживает за больным как-то и все в этом духе, но ещё тогда где-то в душе зарождалось беспокойство, а он просто старается скрыть волнение. Сам Субин об этом заболевании не переживает, он и в отношениях-то никогда не был, да и не нравился ему никто (это он так думает, чувств не осознаёт), просто живет этот парень только для себя, а ещё для самых близких ему людей, постоянно веселый и позитивный— его именно таким все видят. Он проживает довольно счастливую жизнь с родителями, в семье все друг друга понимают и любят, поддерживают и оберегают. Мама Субина— прекраснейшая женщина. Кажется, что именно она понимает сына лучше всех. Папа же вечно на работе, но он своих домочадцев все равно любит больше, чем кого-либо ещё. Субин видит этих людей прекрасными созданиями, и за что ему такое счастье? Он ими дорожит сильно-сильно, заботится и помогает— традиция у них такая, но о своём хёне парень печётся больше всех: незаметно старается всегда быть рядом с ним, а когда Ёнджун заболевает, нервы у Субина знатно слабеют, переживания в груди все копятся, будто что-то там растёт…но особого значения он этому «шевелению» внутри себя не придаёт, просто думает, что так у всех людей, когда те волнуются. Он, на самом деле, очень заботлив и проницателен, но этого не показывает, строит из себя дурака, мол «Все у всех хорошо, в мире спокойствие и процветание», хотя это далеко не так, и он понимает. Просто думает, что о Ёнджуне заботится как о лучшем друге, поэтому голову всякими мыслями не засоряет.


	3. Отогнать от себя чувства?

В заполненной тьмой комнате тихо, только дыхание лежащего на кровати человека еле слышно. Он с трудом вдыхает воздух, задерживая его в заросших легких на некоторое время. Лепестки белой окровавленной розы лежат абсолютно повсюду, а красные разводы и пятна «украшают» помещение, будто так и задумано. На прикроватной тумбе стоит графин с водой, а ещё с каким-то рисунком керамическая кружка, оставленная тут Тэхёном. Ёнджун тихо дышит, лежит с закрытыми глазами и думает. Думает, что ему, возможно, недолго осталось. Друг его сидит рядом, поглаживает чужую руку. Оба не знают, что делать. 

Им в университете нужно на этой неделе появиться, начался период защиты проектов, там должны быть все. Ёнджун ходить может, с трудом конечно, но может— выпил таблетку, к которой цветы уже иммунитет потихоньку вырабатывают, а сейчас силы свои экономит. Ёнджуну хотя бы на час в день в универ ходить, с этим он, кажется, справиться должен. Все проекты готовы, их можно будет отдать профессорам на проверку без объяснений и рассказов, если предупредить, что состояние здоровья подводит. Так юноша и решил сделать. Тэхен очень помогает Ёнджуну: прибирает квартиру, готовит еду (чаще всего именно супы— их гораздо легче глотать, жидкость просачивается через отверстия между растениями), приносит воду и сидит рядом, успокаивает и отвлекает друга от мыслей о возлюбленном. Конечно, Ёнджун не только о нем думает, ведь в жизни ещё много-много проблем, которые решать нужно, и на время, пока парень отвлекается от любимого, растения будто успокаиваются, «расступаясь» ближе к стенкам горла и других органов, давая хоть чуть-чуть нормально дышать. Кровь при кашле тогда все равно присутствует, ведь глотка разодрана в эту же кровь, но ее становится меньше. Это все Ёнджун понял сам, пока заболевание прогрессировало все больше. 

***

Ёнджун рассматривает своё отражение в зеркале, попутно обматывая шею шарфом и натягивая его на нижнюю часть лица. Ткань красно-бордовая, чтобы кровь видно не было. Он всегда выбирает такие цвета— скрывает следы заболевания. И ведь почти выходит, только оттенки иногда различаются, но если не присматриваться сильно, то видно не будет. Ёнджун натянул ботинки на ноги, в руки взял портфель с проектами и вышел из своей обители. 

Сегодня на улице прохладно, многие ходят в тёплой одежде, лишних вопросов быть не должно. Парень шёл медленно, вновь вдыхая и задерживая кислород внутри себя. Он думал обо всем: о погоде; о людях вокруг, рассматривая каждого человека; о предстоящем разговоре с преподавателем, но не о Субине. Парень совсем недавно принял лекарство, если сейчас он будет вспоминать свой объект воздыхания, то снова начнёт задыхаться в болезненном кашле. Университет ничем необычным не встречает, только на стенах его всякой растительности больше стало, вьюнки разные, цветы. И, как бы прискорбно не было, это Ёнджуну очень напоминает Ханахаки. Он медленно выдыхает, мысли в кучу собирает и продолжает свой путь. Народу много, все счастливые и веселые, на душе у юноши от этого неспокойно, ощущение, будто он выделяется среди этих людей. Сколько таких студентов умерло от этого цветочного заболевания? А скольких не стало из-за смертей предназначенных? «Такая жизнь население Земли ни к чему хорошему не приведёт» — думал Ёнджун постоянно. И был прав: человечество вымирает с огромной скоростью, а новые люди и появиться на свет не успевают иногда—они тоже могут умереть вместе с предназначенным, если тот уже стар, или ещё что-то такое. Зачем? Кто это придумал?

Тэхен подбегает незаметно совсем, пугая лучшего друга. Они внутрь здания заходят, а потом около часа мотаются от аудитории до аудитории, часто останавливаясь для «передышки» — Ёнджун себя все хуже и хуже чувствует, боится Субина встретить лишний раз, удача, однако, не на его стороне. Чуть пройдя по коридору вперёд парни замечают причину страданий Ёнджуна— тот идёт себе куда-то, смотрит внимательно в тетрадь, кашляет иногда, но не сильно. Поднимает голову медленно, оглядывается по сторонам и замечает Тэхена, а позади и своего хёна. Мальчишка уже подбегает ближе, да останавливает его Тэхен словами «Тебе нельзя подходить! Ёнджун сильно болеет, заразишься ещё, не надо», и он верит: кивает слабо, смотрит на человека за спиной «огорождения»* осторожно, взволнованно, рукой ему вяло машет, а потом уходит. И так продолжается каждый Божий день— Ёнджун бегает (насколько ему организм и цветы позволяют) от донсена, скрывается, как может, старается не думать о младшем совсем, да плохо выходит. Он все чаще кровь сплёвывает вместе с лепестками, чувствует приступы, а таблетки уже не помогают. Но когда последний день этого «преследования» кончается, Ёнджун до дома еле доходит, почти падает из-за слабости в ногах, но дойти пытается отчаянно. В горле снова места свободного почти нет, легкие едва ли заполняются кислородом, а под кожей на руке появляется маленький стебелёк, похожий на вену, но слишком уж выпуклую. Ёнджуну страшно становится, а в руке боль появляется. До дома юноша доходит в спешке, дверь нараспашку оставляет открытой и в ванную мчится, попутно свет включая. Боль правда сильная, и этот стебель все больше становится. Парень шипит, слезы на глаза наворачиваются от неприятных чувств, но он продолжает упорно терпеть. Он не знает что делать. О Субине думать все больше хочется, о последних словах ему, а растения чувствуют это, окончательно уже пробираясь под верхний слой тонкой кожи. Теперь зеленые (цвет их даже сквозь ткани видно) стебли и на ногах, и на руках, и на шею перебираются, словно вены, сосуды. К лицу ползут, а боль невыносимая, Ёнджун хочет выдрать эти вьюнки из себя, хочет убрать их оттуда любой ценой. Терпеть сил нет— берет в дрожащие руки бритвенное лезвие и подносит к одному из зелёных «гостей», черт бы их побрал. Надрезает кожу тонко, от боли слезами обливается, через размытую пелену в глазах пытается хоть что-то увидеть, но только чувствует горячую кровь на руке, а ещё в горле— там точно уже и места почти нет, дышит юноша еле-еле, кашляет надрывисто. Острой железкой вырезает эти растения, бордовые капли на пол капают без остановки, лужицей с водой смешиваются и слезами. Ёнджуну сейчас будто ожоги на руках оставляют металлом горячим, а цветы уже кожу разрывают, распускаются на лице мелкие бутоны, лепестками касаясь мягкой кровавой кожи. Ёнджуну умереть охота. Рука изрезана донельзя, а парень не останавливается: кофту с себя сдергивает, касается лезвием кожи на груди, ее тоже отрезает, он весь в полосах крови. Не помогает. Цветы лезут и лезут. Громкий крик вырывается из горла, а красная жидкость долго ждать себя не заставляет— из уголка губ стекает струйкой, вниз по подбородку и шее катится. Кажется, вот-вот уже изо рта полезут цветы, Ёнджун рукой туда лезет, пальцами цепляет лепестки бело-бордовые, вытаскивает их и отшвыривает с отвращением. Вся ванная комната в ужасном состоянии: на полу лужи крови и воды, которая уже с умывальника течёт струями, части растений плавают в этом месиве, а посреди комнаты он— Ёнджун, весь испачканный следами лезвия, кожа его исполосована, а цветы и веточки лезут из кожи лица, груди и рук. Он смотрит в забрызганное кровью зеркало, глаза его покрылись красно-алыми сосудами, брови сведены к переносице. Кажется, до такого никто не доходил. Юноша медленно оседает на пол, головой чуть ли не бьётся о раковину, а пальцами кровавыми по кафелю скребёт, кашляет, задыхается. —Хён, почему у тебя дверь… Ёнджун! — кажется Субин рядом с ним сел прямо в лужу крови, испачкал себе одежду. Ёнджун, завидев донсена, вдохнул глубоко, глаза закрыл, кашляя, слыша какие-то неразборчивые возгласы и шуршание рядом.  
— Ёнджун, что ты…зачем?! Почему ты не говорил мне? Субин носился туда-сюда с телефоном в руке, в скорую позвонил, а объяснив ситуацию ему ответили, что сейчас подъедет какой-то хирург из клиники-лаборатории, а потом отключились. Юноша места себе не находил, сел рядом со своим хёном, лицо чужое в свои руки взял и рассматривать начал: эти белоснежно-алые бутоны медленно раскрывались, являя взору лепестки нежные и красивые, зеленые стебли аккуратно прорастали на коже, а чуть мокрые щёки ещё больше рассказать могли. Ханахаки— ужасное заболевание, которое может напасть на каждого человека. Субин, кажется, хёна терять не готов совсем, только бы рядом быть и поддерживать его, но что же произошло? Кого Ёнджун настолько сильно полюбил? Субин над ним склонился, спину сгорбил, руками оглаживал щеки чужие, да шептал что-то вроде «не оставляй меня» или «хён, ты не можешь…» совсем тихо и еле слышно. Ёнджуна он любит, а остаться без него боится сильно, ведь слишком уж старший важен. Слишком. Кажется, что Субин чувствует внутри себя шевеление. А ведь так и есть— семя проросло и у него от мыслей о том, что его хён совсем не донсена своего любит, а значит взаимностью не ответит. Голова полна плохими мыслями, слезы с глаз текут тонкими ручейками, а Субин все теснее к себе тело прижимает, согреть пытается, но не поможет это. Он не слышит ничего, уши заложило от волнения, но он пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании Ёнджуна, пытается узнать, дышит ли тот. А где-то глубоко больно становится, а от чего—не понятно. Цветы? Да. Ужасное состояние дорогого человека? Да. Волнение? Да. Он в мыслях своих пытается найти утешение, думает о хёне своём и о том, кто же ему так приглянулся, почему этот «кто» не отвечает ему взаимностью, ведь Ёнджун— прекрасный во всех смыслах этого слова человек. Не понимает, что происходит, что надо делать. Просто шепчет себе под нос тихое «Ёнджун, я люблю тебя», плечи старшего сжимает пальцами тонкими, своим лбом к чужому жмётся. А ещё слышит голос Тэхена и кого-то другого, незнакомого человека, но сделать ничего не успевает— его оттаскивают от Ёнджуна, выводят из квартиры и сажают в какую-то машину с кушеткой, на которой хёна и принесли к ним. Он руку старшего своей обхватывает, сжимает крепко-крепко, губы свои кусает от волнения и переживаний, носом в чужую грудь утыкается. Рядом с ним сидит Тэхён, его лицо нечитаемо, но, кажется, он все-таки боится. 

Их встречает высокий и довольно широкоплечий мужчина, которого, как оказалось, зовут Сокджин. Рядом с ним стоял парень чуть поменьше— Чимин. Они расспрашивали Субина буквально обо всем: зачем он пришёл к Ёнджуну, что он увидел, как долго рядом с ним пробыл, но Субин на вопросы не отвечает, только подгоняет врачей, чтобы побыстрее что-нибудь сделали. И они делают. Сокджин удивляется, когда видит Ёнджуна в таком состоянии. А ещё в ступор его приводит тот факт, что до такой стадии Ханахаки на его памяти никто не держался. Это и попыткой самоубийства-то не было, парень просто заглушал одну боль другой, а ещё пытался выдрать из себя растение. Юноша сейчас весь в крови, изрезан, дышит еле слышно, будто в предсмертном состоянии сейчас находится. Сокджин не знает с чего начать, а Чимин рядом руку старшего лаборанта сжимает, поглаживает, говоря будто «Все будет хорошо, Сокджин, я рядом». И Сокджин успокаивается— говорит ассистентам больного поместить в реанимационную палату, сам за ними идёт и с собой тянет Чимина, оставляя Тэхёна и Субина в коридоре одних. Оба мотаются туда-сюда, младший ревет попутно, всхлипывает часто. —Тэхен…кого он так полюбил? — хриплым от слез голосом спросил Субин. В ответ получил задумчивое молчание, а приятель его был сильно напряжён. —Тэхен, ответь мне, прошу… А Тэхен все думает надо ответом, взвешивает все «за» и «против». Если Субин к Ёнджуну ничего кроме дружеских чувств не испытывает, то винить потом себя всю жизнь будет, ведь старший умрет. А если любит его, то как же раньше не замечал такое состояние дорогого ему человека? —Я люблю его, хён, — шептал Субин, в руке сжимая свои волосы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *— это Тэхен, если кто не понял. Как альтернатива его имени для избежания частых речевых повторов


	4. Понять и принять себя бывает трудно.

Тэхен в ступор впал, понять не может, что все это значит. Но отвечает тихо юноше: —Он тебя любит, Субин. Уже два года внутри него эти цветы, но он не говорил— боялся, что потеряет тебя из-за своих чувств. Ты не должен заставлять себя, просто скажи ему правду, какой бы она ни была, не мучай его. Может быть операцию ему сделают, не знаю, может он на то дорогое лекарство накопит, которое его сделает фактически бесчувственным. Но, прошу, поговори с ним позже. 

А Субин все слушает, запоминает и переварить пытается. Парень совсем недавно понял, что к Ёнджуну испытывает не дружеские чувства, хёна потерять боится, уберечь хочет. На принятие решения, себя и своих эмоций нужно время, и его вряд ли будет предостаточно, пока в операционной спасают дорогого ему человека. Субин сам по себе такой— не затрудняется по поводу отношений. Если он испытывал к кому-то что-то большее, чем к своим друзьям, то просто сваливал на то, что слишком уж они сблизились и достигли полного взаимопонимания. Но тут, когда он Ёнджуна теряет, в полной мере осознаёт тот факт, что давно уже питает к хёну что-то особенное. «Как он мог не понять того, что ему нравится Ёнджун?» — примерно эта мысль сейчас у Тэхена в голове. 

За дверьми в палату видны силуэты, которые туда-сюда носятся, кажется, говорят что-то. У них в руках разные пинцеты, ножницы и скальпели, а ещё какие-то непонятные вытянутые штуковины. «Что они делают с Ёнджуном? Вдруг они его убивают? А если хён не выживет?» — Субин тыльной стороной ладони щеки тёр, слезы убирая, все ещё очень волнуясь. Тэхен отколачивается у двери, ходит постоянно вперёд-назад, вздыхает нервно и о стену иногда облокачивается. Он тоже волнуется, переживает за лучшего друга. Там, в палате, может все что угодно произойти: врачи не спасут Ёнджуна, или спасут, но он останется калекой, или они его на эксперименты пустят, или все же вколют ему тот препарат, тогда старший не будет испытывать абсолютно ничего: ни боли, ни радости, ни счастья, ни влюбленности. Фактически будет существовать только его тело. На такой шаг только совсем отчаянные идут, копят деньги, с зарплат откладывают бо́льшую часть средств. А дешевле сделать это лекарство производители не могут, ведь материалы, ингредиенты и разные вещества-химикаты тоже немало стоят. 

«Операция» длится довольно долго. Из палаты медленно выходит уставший Сокджин, махровым полотенцем со лба протирает капельки пота, а Чимин рядом с ним идёт плечом к плечу. Они на Субина и Тэхена смотрят недолго, а затем старший исследователь начинает: —Жизнь мы ему спасли, но ненадолго. Мы отрезали самые концы стеблей растений, а ещё цветы и бутоны, но семя все ещё на месте, оно может прорасти в любой момент. Мы вкололи ему снотворное-слабительное, чтобы он как можно меньше думал о том, кого любит. Кстати, вы знаете, кто это? —Оба парня кивнули, посмотрев друг на друга, а Сокджин продолжил, — Этому человеку нужно будет позже с Ёнджуном поговорить, но если чувств к пациенту в романтическом плане нет, то лучше не видеть его вообще, пусть хотя бы…умрет спокойно. 

Субин взволнованно выдохнул, поднялся на ноги, ко врачам подошёл и спросил: —Если я…тот человек скажет Ёнджуну, что любит его, то что будет? Растения завянут? Семя засохнет? Лепестки куда-то уйдут? —Нет, я гарантировать это не могу, но скажу только, что эти цветы внутри него останутся, только здоровью вредить не будут, — произнёс Чимин, поглядывая на коллегу. А Субин просто думает, что дальше делать. Тэхен состояние друга замечает, плеча того касается и тихо говорить начинает: —Субин-а, представь, что его нет. Он умер. Что ты будешь чувствовать? А что делать? Подумай над этим, время у тебя есть, а у Ёнджуна—нет. 

Если Ёнджун умрет? Нет, Субин не справится. Он по нему скучать будет так сильно, что скорее сам себя же и убьёт. Но так же себя и друзья чувствуют? Ладно, юноша правда не знает, что и думать. Он вроде хочет с хёном своим и дальше дружить, но если он представит старшего с кем-то другим в роли возлюбленного, то злиться будет очень сильно, а главное—необоснованно. Просто дружеская ревность, понимание того, что ему будут уделять меньше времени, да.? «Боже, как же сложно…» — Субин правда не знает, что ему делать? —Чимин-и, он так старательно думает…— Сокджин голову свою положил на плечо парня, а тот его за талию руками еле заметно обхватил, — он же должен понять, что любит Ёнджуна, по нему это видно. И ведь правда: Субин мечется, пытается понять свои чувства, ногти грызёт и ногой по полу стучит, глазами туда-сюда бегает по помещению, будто ответ на свои вопросы ищет, и смотреть за ним как-то даже грустно— бедный мальчишка, на самокопание много времени уходит обычно, но, кажется, он сам справится. То, что он чувствует или не чувствует, и будет решением всех проблем. Неважно, каким именно образом эти проблемы решатся. Ёнджун в палате с иглой на сгибе локтя, спит тихо, кажется сейчас спокойным и расслабленным. Субин изучает его через некое прозрачное окно, на котором жалюзи скрывают обзор, но есть там маленькая щель. На лице юноши остались только порезы и царапинки, цветов и вьюнков больше нет. Губы его чуть приоткрыты, а между бровями иногда морщинка появляется, будто ему что-то нехорошее снится. Пальцы на одной из рук он то сжимает, то разжимает, и кажется, что правда что-то происходит. Он все сильнее морщится, тяжело выдыхает, но ему ничего мешать не должно, что же там… —Сокджин, Чимин, он…что с ним? — Субин на себя внимание врачей обратил, не очень громко крича им и указывая пальцем на Ёнджуна. Он первым забежал в палату, к койке юноши быстро подошёл и сел с ним, в свои руки беря его одну. Он взволнованно изучал лицо парня напротив, пока тот один из пальцев Субина сжал сильно, почти царапая его ногтями. Сокджин рядом в лекарственных препаратах возился, искал что-то, подавая Чимину какие-то таблетки и растворы. У Ёнджуна на руке снова вьюнок появился, а сам он кашлять стал, постепенно приходя в себя. Снова лепестки и кровь. Семя разрослось ещё больше, пока цветы заполняли легкие. Субин рукой щеку парня оглаживал, чуть похлопывал иногда, разбудить окончательно пытаясь, и у него вышло— теперь на него уставились глаза старшего, покрасневшие белки которых решали видом своим, но Субин не замечал этого, подбираясь к хёну ближе. —Ёнджун, смотри на меня, — произнёс младший, склоняясь над уставшим и пораненным лицом, а он и смотрел прямо на своего донсена, только вот хрипел что-то непонятное— ясно, что чем ближе причина заболевания, тем больше цветы убивают больного. —Я введу ему в организм успокоительное, — произнёс Чимин, поднося к коже Ёнджуна иглу. Парень же отрицательно мотнул головой, намекая на то, что этого делать не стоит. Врач удивленно приподнял бровь, смотря на пациента так, будто спрашивая «с чего бы? Точно не нужно?», а Ёнджун на него серьезный взгляд кинул, сдерживая при этом кашель. Чимин кивнул, Сокджина под локоть прихватил и вышел из палаты, а Тэхен за ними. Теперь Субин и Ёнджун друг на друга смотрят, ничего не говоря. Но тишина вкупе с хриплым кашлем скоро исчезает. —Ёнджун, ты…из-за меня ты болеешь Ханахаки, верно? Старший удивился, но чуть заметно кивнул, покашляв. —Ты не должен заставлять себя, Субин, из тебя вышел очень хороший друг, я не знаю, почему это произошло, но, прошу тебя, обо мне не думай, — Ёнджун своими руками сжал руки возлюбленного, смотря на него серьезно и совсем без обиды. А Субин мнётся, хочет сказать что-то, но затрудняется. Он понимает, что старший нравится ему, но это просто влюблённость. Что будет, если хён ему разонравится? Он снова заболеет? —Ты нравишься мне, Ёнджун, но я не знаю, как долго это чувство будет при мне. Вдруг семя снова прорастет, если я…разлюблю тебя? Ёнджун легонько улыбнулся, погладил донсена по голове, взъерошив волосы, а потом руку отпустил, говоря как бы «ничего страшного, я понимаю». Он понимающий, заботливый— такой, каким Субин представлял себе лучшего друга или кого-то ближе. Он правда сейчас не может сказать хёну, что любит, ведь в чувствах не разобрался до конца. Он сейчас о смерти Ёнджуна не беспокоится, ведь сказал уже, что тот ему нравится, этого ведь хватит хотя бы на первое время?


	5. Жизнь «заново».

Из клиники Ёнджуна выписали не сразу, но предупредили, что заходить на проверки нужно. Попытались врачи ещё как-то помочь, да не вышло— состояние оставалось стабильным. Первое время. Чуть позже юноша стал чувствовать себя неприятно— по непонятным причинам растения в организме себя странно вести начали: то под кожей вьюнками расползаются, хозяину дышать не давая, то тихо и спокойно ведут себя, как будто их внутри нет вообще. Возможно на организм и цветы так действуют лекарства новой разработки от Сокджина, а может быть настроение Ёнджуна (это было бы странно). Парень просто сидит в своей квартире, учёбу из-за Ханахаки пропускает, а Тэхен периодически приносит разные конспекты и домашнюю работу, нужно ведь иногда и сессию сдавать, на цветочной болезни жизнь не окончена. Сейчас парню легче жить в целом, состояние его лучше становится, кажется. И тут причина тоже непонятна: надежду дали те слова Субина, или все те же таблетки— он правда не может и предположить. Приступы иногда очень болезненные, но до того состояния, что было недавно, не доходит. Он даже иногда из дома на чуть-чуть выходит, гуляет в ближайшем парке, легкие кислородом наполняет. 

Он все же начал думать о том, что пора возвращаться к нормальному существованию здорового человека, выйти на работу в уютную кофейню, где, как ему кажется, жизнь протекает спокойно и умиротворённо, без всяких проблем. В этом месте иногда бывают неприятности в виде ссор с директором-менеджером, но Ёнджун вполне доволен, такие мини-конфликты никак ни на что не влияли. 

Иногда он ходит все-таки в университет, разговаривает с преподавателями и однокурсниками, те задают обычные вопросы типа «Как много ты выучил?», «Хорошо себя чувствуешь?», «Скоро вернёшься?» или «Почему пропускаешь? Снова заболел?», и он уже привык. Всем отвечает с вежливой улыбкой, мол «Все хорошо, жизнь чудесна, ждите мне в ближайшем времени», и идёт по своим делам. С Субином тоже общается, только редко, неловко и недолго— тот будто избегает, а причина понятна, поэтому Ёнджун к донсену особо не пристает, а младший при разговорах часто смущается, ямочки свои показывает. Юноша часто интересуется здоровьем старшего, а тот отвечает так, как и всем, ведь так и есть— все у него хорошо, а мелкие редкие приступы совсем неважны. Тэхен на это с неким прищуром смотрит, но молчит, только загадочные взгляды на парней бросает. 

Ёнджун, как и говорили ему доктора, на обследования приходит ровно по расписанию. Его там принимает Сокджин на пару с Чимином, а потом они ему дают те самые новой разработки таблетки, которые, кстати, очень даже помогают. Как сказал старший исследователь, этот препарат они тестировали с Намджуном, но все приостановилось после того случая, а потом долго они не могли продолжить, но сейчас есть у них новый «подопытный». Все протекает хорошо, это при том, что стадия заболевания у Ёнджуна очень сложная. Скоро эти таблетки можно будет выпускать неограниченными тиражами, их сможет позволить себе почти каждый заболевший. А ещё врачи юноше оставшиеся мелкие царапинки мазью обрабатывают и состояние здоровья в целом проверяют во избежание новых заражений. И все обязанности они делят между собой: Чимин чаще выполняет письменную волокиту, а Сокджин возится с таблетками и лекарствами. У них работа слаженная, они прекрасно ладят между собой, думается, у них близкие отношения. Даже очень. Ёнджун часто замечал их мимолетные взгляды, улыбки, кинутые другу другу якобы «незаметно», они регулярно как-то касаются друг друга, но парень лезть не собирается— знает, что не его это дело. 

Как и говорил Ёнджун однокурсникам, вернуться в универ он должен в ближайшем времени. Так и случилось— совсем недавно он стал придерживаться «прошлой» жизни, начал посещать учебу, снова на работу бариста заступил, и живёт теперь почти так, как и раньше, только все ещё с цветами и растениями внутри. Его преподаватели были рады появлению одного из лучших учеников, постоянно спрашивали куда тот делся, как он чувствует себя сейчас и все в этом духе. Его приятели тоже порадовались для приличия, а потом вели себя так, будто ничего и не произошло. Юноша все ходил с Тэхеном, на парах с ним сидел, в столовой-буфете вместе время проводили, как обычно, в общем. Иногда Субина брали с собой, но неловкость была. Они если и разговаривали, то на самые обычные и простые темы, а о том, что было в больнице и словом не обмолвились, но всем все без лишних объяснений понятно. Ёнджун, безусловно, первое время сильно так копался в себе, думал много, он донсена своего любит, а Субин пока испытывает к парню только симпатию. Это больно — знать, что чьи-то чувства не такие же сильные и развиваются не так стремительно. Ему нужно было решить для себя, готов ли он ждать, пока Субин созреет. Он обязательно дождётся. «Если он не чувствует того же, нужно просто дать ему время» — такой вывод Ёнджун для себя сделал. 

На работу парень идёт в приподнятом настроении—предвкушает встречу с менеджером. Они хорошо ладят, а мелкие ссоры—это ерунда. Директор очень хороший человек, на самом деле: он добрый, отзывчивый, умный и смешной, имя ему— Хосок. Они знакомы почти три года, тогда Ёнджун только поступил в университет, а потом сразу устроился на работу. Его там приняли гостеприимно, сказали, чтобы чувствовал он себя как дома. Его сменщик— Кимсон— человек тоже хороший. Только он вечно хмурый и спокойный, а ещё отстранённый, но между собой все ладят. Юноша входит, колокольчик над дверью звенит, оповещая о приходе персонал. На него уставились две пары удивленных глаз, а затем Хосок с места подпрыгнул, к коллеге подошёл и почти на ухо тому прокричал: —Ёнджун, я так скучал! Ох, как ты мог нас тут одних бросить, я же с этим негодяем и умереть мог, он такой скучный. Ёнджун улыбнулся, похлопав приятеля по плечу в знак сочувствия, прошёл за стойку и коллеге сказал, что тот может идти домой, веди наверняка постоянно его заменял, теперь и отдохнуть нужно. Кимсон кивнул, через некоторое время ушёл. Он не сильно разговорчив.   
—И так всегда, ужас, ну ты работай тут, а мне нужно делами своим заняться. Потом расскажешь, почему так долго не появлялся.  
Парень кивнул. Он взял в руки фартук, накинув его себе на шею и завязав на спине. Он стоит на кассе, возле которой куча разной техники, много видов кофе и чая, а ещё добавки-сиропы к ним. Изначально в этом помещении почти ничего не было, но через некоторое время кафе стало пользоваться популярностью у людей, а Хосок все больше прибыли получал, вот и сделал тут уютное гнёздышко. 

Парень протер столешницы, чашки и тарелочки (в этом кафе не только напитки продают). Посетителей не всегда много, но всё-таки люди любят это место за дружелюбность персонала, за вкусные напитки и десерты, а ещё за уютный интерьер. Сюда иногда захаживают студенты—университеты тут совсем недалеко, часто приходят люди с детьми, жизнь кипит, в общем. Ёнджун встречает всех гостей улыбкой, чуть скрытой за шарфом (Ханахаки иногда даёт о себе знать), но народ не зацикливается, отвечая на вежливость тем же.

В потоке людей в кафе проходят два парня— Субин и Тэхен. «Что их сюда привело?» — думает Ёнджун, кивая юношам в знак приветствия. Они проходят за свободный столик, вещи оставляют там, а потом к Ёнджуну направляются, чтобы заказ сделать. Они ничего другу не объясняют, только просят чай и черничные маффины, деньги отдают, а потом снова за стол свой уходят. А Ёнджун не понимает. Ребята перед ним отчитываться не должны, но вдруг у них тут свидание? А ведь они должны были знать, что их друг (который, на минуточку, любит одного из них) работает тут. Но ладно, парень просто постарался не отвлекаться, встречая новых посетителей.   
—Он выглядит лучше…— произнёс Субин, изучая взглядом Ёнджуна.   
—Да, он уже идёт на поправку, цветы потихоньку успокаиваются, — Тэхен решил не рассказывать парню напротив о новом лекарстве Сокджина— больно уж ему интересно на реакцию посмотреть. А у Субина в голове мысли разные: «Он меня разлюбил?», «Цветы отступили, потому что он больше не любит меня?», «Но так ведь будет лучше всем, верно?». Парень правда сильно так задумался, расстроившись чуть-чуть. А Тэхен состояние друга видел, но говорить ничего не стал. Хосок вернулся в кафе ближе к вечеру, в руках у него были пакеты, видимо, с кофе. Он подошёл к Ёнджуну, сумки на пол поставил и похлопал приятеля по спине, говоря:   
—Ну, Ёнджун, что тут у тебя? Я принёс много всего, у нас уже продукты заканчиваются.   
—А поставщики? Они привозят все обычно, что случилось?   
—А, так…не важно, теперь я сам все покупаю, — ответил менеджер, смущенно поглаживая волосы на затылке. Ёнджун хмыкнул, отворачиваясь от коллеги. Все-таки этот Хосок— несносный парень, который постоянно что-то недоговаривает. 

Ближе к закрытию кафе Ёнджун осмотрел зал на наличие посетителей, а увидев Субина, который ещё и уходить не собирался, сидел только как-то скованно, он подошёл к донсену, спрашивая:   
—И чего это ты тут? Уже сколько сидишь-то? Если меня ждёшь, то я освободился, идём? И где Тэхен?   
—Он ушёл уже давно, дела какие-то, — ответил парень, чуть смущаясь. Такая атмосфера Ёнджуна очень напрягала, обстановку он разрядить пытался периодически, да не выходило. Субин из-за стола поднялся, вещи свои прихватив, а потом они вместе вышли из кафе, на Хосока оставив его закрытие.   
Они шли в очень неловкой тишине, настолько, что Ёнджун не знал куда себя деть. Ему хотелось поскорее домой, таблетку принять и спать улечься. Цветы внутри него чувствовали, что любовь их хозяина все ещё рядом, поэтому потихоньку стали показывать своё существование— снова юноша чуть стал закашливаться, а Субин остановился, взволнованно изучая лицо хёна, пока тот шарфом закрывал рот.  
—Хён, ты же вроде выздоравливал, что случилось? — Субин за рукав Ёнджуна схватился, удерживая на месте.   
—Таблетку нужно принять, с собой ее у меня нет, — между покашливаниями ответил юноша, жмурясь.   
—Таблетки? Так…ты благодаря ним выздоравливаешь? —Конечно, а как ещё? Я мог выздороветь только если бы тебя разлюбил, — быстро сказал Ёнджун, а потом, поняв, что что-то нужно было оставить в себе, удивлённо открыл глаза, смущаясь. Последнюю фразу добавлять было незачем. Субин стушевался не меньше, ответив тихое: —Я люблю тебя.   
—Что? — Ёнджун начал думать, что из-за этих цветов у него со слухом проблемы, галлюцинации разные. Он уже подумал, что растения внутри него странно себя ведут только потому, что не совсем поняли слова Субина. Как и сам Ёнджун.   
—Ты слышал, я не буду повторять, — парень сунул руки в карманы, развернулся, отпустив голову, и собрался уходить, не дожидаясь хёна, но тот, схватив младшего за руку, чуть к себе его потянул. Они, стоя на тихой темной улице, смотрели друг другу в глаза смущенно и робко, но, кажется, с любовью и обожанием. Оба пока не знали, что делать, но отпускать руку младшего юноша не собирался. Растения внутри Ёнджуна успокаивались, поняв, что взаимностью хозяину ответили.  
—И как давно ты это понял? Ты в себе сейчас точно уверен? — Ёнджун чуть наверх руку потянул, к лицу парня напротив прикасаясь аккуратно. Тот в ответ кивнул, на первый вопрос отвечать пока не собираясь.   
—Ладно уж, идём, темно на улице, — Ёнджун парня за руку потянул, направляясь в другую от кафе сторону.— Я тебя провожу. Они шли молча, но той неловкости уже не было. Держась за руки, оба иногда переглядывались, улыбались друг другу, но не говорили абсолютно ничего— им комфортно рядом, что ещё нужно? У входа в подъезд Субина юноши притормозили. —Спокойной ночи, Субин, — сказал Ёнджун, рукой махая своему донсену. —Подожди, хён, — парень подошёл к старшему поближе и его щеки коснулся своими губами, — всё, пока-пока. Ёнджун не совсем понял, что произошло, но все-таки улыбнулся, кивнув, а потом развернулся и к себе направился довольный и будто свободный. Их отношения долго будут развиваться, но вместе они долго будут—факт. 

***

Ханахаки— ужасное заболевание, которое может напасть абсолютно на каждого. В любом человеке есть некое семечко, которое начинает прорастать у его обладателям в период самой первой влюбленности. Тот, чьи чувства не гаснут, а о взаимности в любви и речи быть не может, подвергается самым ужасным пыткам как морально, так и физически: боль от неразделенной любви и боль от того, что внутри порастает растение— вот так продолжается до тех пор, пока объект воздыхания не примет чувства, пока не ответит на них тем же. Теперь все изменилось. Лекарство, что создал Сокджин, работая в своей лаборатории с Чимином, очень помогло многим людям— они пьют его, если их чувства отвергают, они здоровеют, но с цветами внутри живут всегда. Благодаря этому народ с надеждой в душе стал жить, создавать для себя все условия благоприятного существования без боязни резкой смерти из-за лепестков в лёгких и ужасной боли.


End file.
